A Taste of Freedom
A Taste of Freedom is the fifth episode of Nicole 10. Synopsis The team isn't doing that well. Jason is slowly being deleted, Nicole is on a life-or-death mission to save him, and Ken isn't having the best of days, either. Plot Continuing from the last episode, Nicole is still in a void. (Nicole): Let me out of here! (Voice): Sure, die for nothing. (Nicole): I'm serious, let me out of here, so I can at least try! Even if I fail, at least THEN I can die knowing I accomplished something! (Voice): Very well. Although you are naive, and foolish, you may have this final chance. Good luck, though, I doubt luck will be on your side. The void disappears, and Nicole is standing on a platform. (Nicole): Yes! She quickly looks around, as a stream of data is quickly rushing towards her. (Nicole): Oh boy.. Nicole dodges the data narrowly, but it immediately turns around, and begins to change form. (Nicole): You're kidding. The data..can..transform?!?! In an instant, the data is in a form similar to a To'kustar, and roars. (Nicole): I..am so dead. I am so dead! I'm dead, and I'm panicking! The data stomps at the platform, breaking it into several parts. Confused, the creature looks around, and upon noticing Nicole, jumps after the small section she's on, but falls down into the never ending pit below. (Nicole): I'm alive! Haha, take that, technology! A loud buzzing sound echos off in the distance. (Nicole): Wait, don't tell me. More freaky data cr- A swarm of technological bug-like creatures swarm down and attack her. (Nicole): Today just isn't my day.. Nicole transforms into Livewire, and electrocutes the creatures. (Livewire): Can't you..things just understand that I'm trying to help someone?! Jeesh, talk about ignorance. The small platform beneath Livewire begins to collapse, and she quickly jumps into the air, and uses electrical blasts to get to another platform ahead. (Livewire): This is fun! Don't know how much energy I have left, but..it's fun! Now..where do I go from here.. Livewire continues to jump from platform to platform, until the Delta-X eventually times out. (Nicole): I love Conductoids.. She stops, as a stream of data passes by her. (Nicole): Alright. Now, the question remains: Where to g- oh. Well, that's surprisingly..easy. In front of Nicole, is a large sphere of electricity, randomly firing at its surroundings. As she slowly approaches the sphere, it electrocutes the Delta-X, causing it to malfunction. (Nicole): Why didn't Myaxx build a better casing for this thing?! The sphere expands in a flash of light, then suddenly emits a shockwave of energy, pushing Nicole off the platform she was on. Luckily, she manages to hold onto the edge, and pull herself up. (Nicole): Is energy really going to stop me? That's just sad.. She starts to hit the Delta-X repeatedly. (Nicole): Work, ya stupid piece of junk! The sphere cracks, and a large beast slowly emerges. (Nicole): Really would appreciate it! MEANWHILE - EARTH Ken is standing in line at Burger Shack. (Ken, annoyed): How did this place ever get so popu- oh..Dad..yeah. (Employee): NEXT! Ken walks up to the counter, and sighs. (Employee): What'll it be, Jim? (Ken): It's Ken. You know..Ken Tennyson, son of Ben Tennyson, guy who got your restaurant so popular in the first place? (Employee): So? Ya want a discount or something? Here, take a $5 coupon. The employee hands Ken a small coupon, turns around, and yells something about milkshakes to another employee. (Ken): No, actually. I'd like to place an order.. (Employee): Chili fries? (Ken, annoyed): And a burger.. (Employee): Yeesh, no need to be so angry, kid. That'll be $7.93. Here or to go? (Ken): Here, I guess. (Employee): And would you like to sign up for a Burger Shack rewards card? (Ken): I have one already, I come here often..remember.. (Employee): Just wait for the food. We'll call your number when it's ready. (Ken): And my number is..? (Employee): 481. Next! Ken walks to a table and sits down, as his phone rings. Ken answers, puts his feet on the table, and leans back in his chair. (Ken): Hello? (Devlin): Hello, Kenneth. It is me, your second cousin, Devlin. (Ken): Oh, hey Dev. Also, just call me Ken. Everyone else does. (Devlin): My apologies, Ken. What are you doing right now? (Ken): Eh, at Burger Shack. Employees are annoying, as usual. (Devlin): I see. What causes your anger towards those people, Ken? I am very interested in lea- (Ken): I'm annoyed at them because of how Burger Shack has gotten over the years. Dad used to say it changed a lot since when he was my age. And would you learn to use some contractions, Dev? You're starting to sound like Uncle Rook. (Devlin): Again, I apologize. I am not used to communicating with others, so my social skills are not as great as yours. Ken sighs, and puts his feet down. (Ken): Again, Devlin. Have your mom teach you contractions, seriously. (Employee): Number 481! (Ken): Hold on, have to get my food. Ken sets his phone on the table, walks to the counter, takes his food, walks back to his table, and sits down again. (Ken): Ugh. Never really could get used to the smell. Ken picks up his phone again. (Ken): Alright, I'm back. (Devlin): Ah, I see. Well, do you wish to meet together some time, and enjoy each other's company? (Ken, eating burger): You mean hang out? Yeah, sure. Where ya at? (Devlin): I am at my usual location. Ken swallows part of his burger, and takes a drink of his soda. (Ken): You mean..your garage? (Devlin): My father's garage, to be exact. Ken sighs, and throws a balled-up napkin at a trash bin, missing. (Ken): Dude, you need to get out more. You know, get some friends, maybe meet a cute girl, too. (Devlin): I believe I do not need friends to find happiness for myself. I am more than comfortable as I am now. (Ken): Again. Contractions, man. Want me to come over and give you a copy of Rook Blonko's Guide to Understanding Earth Language? Uncle Rook gave me a copy a few years back, just in case I ever met anyone who needed assistance with understanding Earth culture. (Devlin): You are aware that he is not actually your "uncle", correct? Ken starts to eat some chili fries, and sighs. (Ken): Yeah, just like you're my second cousin, but I refer to you as my cousin. Besides, Uncle Rook is a friend of all of our parents. In fact, your dad even took over his old job, remember? Devlin's voice suddenly gets quieter. (Devlin): Yes, I remember. Actually, Ken, that is part of the reason why I called you. I am in need of your assistance in something of upmost importance. (Ken): Well why didn't you say so before? I'll be right over. You still got the same address? (Devlin): Yes, I do quite enjoy the old house. I do not know when or if I plan on lea- (Ken): Yeah, I'll be sure to bring the book, too. Ken ends the call, gets out of his chair, and throws his trash away. He stretches, then transforms into Jetray, and flies back home, landing at the front door. (Jetray): Mom, gonna need you to unlock the door for me. A bell goes off, and Ken walks inside as he reverts back. (Ken): Thanks mom. MEANWHILE - DIGITAL REALM (Hothead): SERIOUSLY. STOP. BEING. SO...ANNOYING! Hothead spins around, and throws a fireball at the large electrical beast in front of her, to no avail. (Hothead): Oh come on.. The beast roars, and hits her with its claws. (Hothead): Seriously, what kind of a threat do I pose to you? You are made out of electrical energy, your form doesn't have anything for me to physically destroy! Spinning around once again, Hothead surrounds herself with a fire whirl, then launches it at the creature. (Hothead): All the technical stuff really gives me a headache.. The Delta-X times out suddenly. (Nicole): No..nononono! Not the best time! Nicole frantically starts to run forward, but is stopped by the creature, as it roars. (Nicole): Welp, I'm dea- hey wait a second! She grabs the creature's arm, and presses it on the Delta-X. (Nicole): Sweet, figured out a cheat. Nicole activates the Delta-X again, scrolls through the playlist, and selects an alien. (Nicole): And now, I think I'll take my leave. She hits the Delta-X, and transforms. (Missappear): And, goodbye. Missappear disappears, sneaks around the creature, then starts to run. (Missappear): That was..easy.. She suddenly stops, and looks around. (Missappear): Well, there aren't many places to go now, may- oh..OR MAYBE, just go to the obviously important..thing..RIGHT THERE. Proceeding forward, she yawns, and randomly does a couple of front flips. (Missappear): Flexible..I like it. Missappear reverts back, and Nicole stops, staring at the thing in front of her. (Nicole): And..it's something of little-to-no importance whatsoever, just a floating piece of a jack- WAIT. A floating piece of..JASON! Okay, think, think, if I were a floating mass of data being deleted, what would stop it, or reverse the process. ..Electricity, SERIOUS, is everything in this freaking dimension based on electrical things? She activates the Delta-X, and transforms into Livewire. (Livewire): I'm starting to hate electricity. MEANWHILE - EARTH (Ken): So..what are you saying, Dev? (Devlin): I am saying that my father is being used as a pawn by Albedo. (Ken): Join the club. The club of "My father was blank by Albedo". (Devlin): This is no laughing matter, Ken. (Ken): Who said I was laughing? You think I laugh about my dad being killed?! (Devlin): No, bu- Ken leans against an old car, and sighs. (Ken): I'm sorry, dude. I really am. It's just..the stress, you know? (Devlin): I do not particularly know. (Ken): Ugh. You are driving me insane. Here, I got that book. Ken hands Devlin the book. (Devlin): Where do I start? (Ken): Page 1. (Devlin): Should I start reading now? (Ken): No, after we're done dealing with your dad. Hey, where's your brother? (Devlin): Graeme is in his library, as usual. (Ken): He's not ALWAYS in his room. Unlike someone I know. (Devlin): My decision to stay in here, was my own. No outside influence caused it. (Ken): Fine. Now, what do we do about your dad? (Devlin): I do not know, but the first thing that came to my mind, is that we have to somehow free him from the control of Albedo. (Ken): Well duh. But how, and where do we find him? (Devlin): Perhaps we could request Graeme's assistance? He could potentially track my father using a spell of some kind. (Ken): That's a good idea, Dev! (Devlin): Please, call me Devlin. (Ken): Nah, you need to loosen up a bit, and accepting a nickname is probably gonna be step 1. Ken opens the side door, and walks into the living room. (Ken): Come on, Dev! We don't have all day! Devlin slowly follows after Ken. (Devlin): I do not like this, Ken. (Ken): What? The situation seem bad, or just leaving your domain? (Devlin): The second one. The two of them walk down the hall to another door, which Ken opens. (Ken): This is still the teleportation room, right? (Devlin): I do not know, I have not been here i- (Ken): Alright, let's just say it is. And would it really hurt to read that book? (Devlin): Actually, my comprehension i- (Ken): Skip the chatter. Now, help me find out which frequency is to the library. (Devlin): It should be labeled. MEANWHILE - DIGITAL REALM (Livewire): Just..a..little more! She is knocked back by an shockwave of energy, and the Delta-X times out. (Nicole): YES! Wait..no...this isn't what was supposed to happen.. Nicole slowly gets up, and stares at what's in front of her. (Nicole): He looks..good! Nicole puts out her hand to the new Jason. (Jason): Run! Nicole puts her hand on his shoulder. (Nicole): Jason. Relax. We need to get you out of here..like..now. (Jason): Wh-what's going on?! (Nicole): You...kinda...died. (Jason): Yet, I'm right here..alive. (Nicole): Because I revived you, reversed the deletion. Um, there are a few unexpected changes, but, other than those, you're....pretty much the same. (Jason): New teeth..new hair, not a ginger, and..new kidneys? I really don't like the color.. (Nicole): They're still the same. Nicole activates the Delta-X, then transforms into Chemiqueen. (Chemiqueen): Gonna have to use some sleeping gas on ya, Jason. Sorry. Chemiqueen emits a sleeping gas, knocking Jason out cold. (Chemiqueen): Wait..how am I supposed to get home now? She reverts back, and sighs. (Nicole): Should have thought this through. EARTH (Ken): Hey, GCL? Ken knocks on the library door, which opens. (Graeme): Stop calling me that, please. It gets old after 13 years. (Ken): Jeesh. You Levins have real issues with nicknames.. (Graeme): Good to see you too, KMT. What do you want? (Ken): We. Need help. Devlin comes out from behind Ken. (Graeme): Lemme guess, the Dad situation? (Ken): Any luck? Ken and Devlin walk in, and Graeme closes the door behind them. (Graeme): None so far. The Charm of Electrokinesis can only help so much. I'd need the Charm of Luck, or Telekinesis to increase our chances. (Ken): Let me guess, your mom has them. (Graeme): Yup. (Ken): Well, guys, I think it's time we do this Ocean's 11 style. (Graeme, under breath): Or we can just ASK her. (Ken): Oh....I..I guess that's a better idea. (Graeme): Pfft. To be expected, from the excellence that is Graeme Christopher Lev- (Devlin): Graeme, please, stop with the gloating. (Graeme): Right, right. So, we gonna teleport to your dad's headquarters, Ken? (Ken): You mean my headquarters. Dad left it to me in his will. (Graeme): Fine, YOUR headquarters. (Ken): Yep. You got a spell for that? (Graeme): Of course I have a simple teleportation spell. Just need to focus a little. Nobody talk, nobody make a sound. If I hear even a fart, it could break my concentration. (Ken): Dude..Chillax. (Graeme): Hush! Graeme's eyes start to glow, and he grabs both Ken and Devlin's hands as they teleport to the headquarters of Ken 10. (Graeme): Everyone in one piece? (Devlin): I believe so.. (Ken): I feel like I'm gonna hurl.. (Graeme): Typical for first-time teleporters. (Ken): Let's find your mom.. The trio explores the building, until they eventually find Gwen. (Graeme): Mom! Mom! We need the Charm of Telekinesis. (Ken): Or Luck.. (Devlin): Perhaps both, mother. (Gwen, sighing): Kevin? (Graeme): Yeah. Gwen reaches to her shoulder, removes two of the charms, and hands them to Graeme. (Gwen): There. (Graeme): Thanks mom! Ken and Graeme run into the study, with Devlin slowly following. (Ken): Dev! Come on.. (Devlin): I am coming.. Devlin finally gets into the study. Graeme punches his shoulder, and Ken laughs. (Devlin): What was that for? (Graeme): No reason. (Devlin): There is in fact a reason, one I do not like. Graeme puts the two charms on his shoulder. (Graeme): Alright. Let me get something of Dad's. (Devlin): I have his necklace. Devlin takes off the keypad necklace, and hands it to Graeme, whose eyes start to glow pink. (Graeme): Found him. (Ken): Is he close? (Graeme): Yes..very clo- Move. (Ken): What? (Graeme): I said..MOVE! Graeme pushes him out of the way as the wall next to them explodes. (Graeme): It's him. Standing before them is Kevin 11,000, with the arm of a Petrosapien. (Kevin): Hello, children. Kevin tries to attack them with his arm, but misses, then runs at Devlin, pushing him against the door. (Kevin): Where is it?! (Devlin): W-w-where is what? (Kevin): The Biomn- Kevin is hit by a mana projectile, which he absorbs. (Kevin): Seriously, boy? Do you think that mana will work against ME?! Kevin drops Devlin, and grabs Graeme by the throat. (Graeme): Dad! Please! Kevin starts to absorb his power. (Kevin): I have no fami- Kevin is hit by several diamond-like projectiles. (Diamondhead): Kevin! Please, listen to me! We're your family, not your ene- Kevin grips Diamondhead's arm, and throws him out the hole he created in the wall. (Kevin): I HAVE NO FAMILY. Devlin crawls on the floor, and grabs Kevin's leg, knocking him down to the floor. (Devlin): Father..please! (Kevin): Get off me, you brat! Kevin tries to kick Devlin away, but Devlin still hangs onto his leg. (Devlin): I'm sorry, father. Now, Graeme. Graeme jumps up, lands on Kevin's back, and uses the Charm of Electrokinesis to electrocute him, while Devlin tries to absorb some of his power. (Kevin): AAAAAAAAAGH! GET..OFF..OF ME! Kevin starts to scream in pain, as Jetray flies back up. (Jetray): Alright Kev- NO! Stop, you could kill him! (Devlin): Why should we not. He tried to kill us all. (Jetray): Because, you idiot.. Jetray hits Devlin with an eye laser, forcing him to stop absorbing Kevin's power. (Jetray): He's still your father. Jetray reverts back, and Ken glares at the two brothers. (Ken): There's still good in him, I know it. We need to get him contained, maybe try to see what's going o- Kevin stands up, knocking Graeme off him, and grabs Ken's Omnitrix. (Kevin): YES! This is still one of the Biomnitrixes! Kevin manages to take the Omnitrix off, and disappears in a flash of red light. (Ken): He took my..he took my Omnitrix! That is so not cool! Ken angrily kicks the wall. (Devlin): Please, Ken, be posit- (Ken): HOW CAN I BE POSITIVE?! Huh?! How can I be positive, when your dad, who is, oh, by the way, EVIL, took my Omnitrix?! (Graeme): Can't we just make ano- (Ken): It's not that easy! Graeme's eyes start to glow. (Graeme): Our assistance is needed immediately. (Ken): Why..? (Graeme): I think your friend is having some issues. MEANWHILE - DIGITAL REALM (Nicole): I've tried everything. I give up. Nicole falls to her knees, and cries. (Nicole): Heroes never give up, huh? Well what am I, then?! All of a sudden, there's a blinding light behind her, to which she turns around, startled. (Nicole): No.. (Albedo): Hello again, child. I see you still refuse my offer. Unfortunately for you, my plan is not as obvious as it might appear. Albedo reaches for his arm, revealing a red Biomnitrix. (Albedo): I can transform, and I can evolve those creatures. But now, with the power to fuse said creatures, oh, I can do much more. Albedo morphs into Humungousaur, then into Ultimate Humungousaur. (Nicole): I-I-I'm not scared of you! (Ultimate Humungousaur): You should be. Ultimate Humungousaur glows, and slowly mutates into something half-resembling Four Arms, and roars. (Ultimate Fourmungousaur): MEET ULTIMATE FOURMUNGOUSAUR. (Nicole, quietly): I am scared. Ultimate Fourmungousaur laughs, and fires rockets at Nicole from all four of his hands. (Ultimate Fourmungousaur): You either join me, or you can perish along with this universe! (Nicole): Y-y-yeah, no thanks. Nicole transforms into Speed Demon, and begins to run around Ultimate Fourmungousaur, only to be smacked by his tail. (Ultimate Fourmungousaur): Give up, child. While you still can. (Speed Demon): Never! She tries to run around him again, this time faster, only to be shot at by missiles, following her in her tornado, as Ultimate Fourmungousaur laughs. (Ultimate Fourmungousaur): Your time is running out. Speed Demon is eventually hit by the missiles, and launched into the air, as the Delta-X times out, only for Ultimate Fourmungousaur to grab Nicole, squeezing her bones. (Ultimate Fourmungousaur): There we go. That's so much better. (Nicole): L-l-let me go! (Ultimate Fourmungousaur): Not until I have my way. He continues to squeeze Nicole, who manages to turn into Slime, and escape his grip. (Slime): Yeah, no. Ultimate Fourmungousaur roars, and attempts to step on her, only for her to dodge narrowly. (Slime): Watch it, I'm trying to NOT die! The Delta-X times out, and Ultimate Fourmungousaur morphs into AmpFibian. (Nicole): No, no, n- AmpFibian electrocutes her with his tentacles, causing her to fall unconscious. (AmpFibian): The tide has changed, now. AmpFibian morphs into Four Arms, and carries her over his shoulder, walking towards a blue portal. He stops, notices Jason, and uses another arm to carry him in as well. Then, he walks through the portal, as it then closes. When Albedo arrives at his destination, he throws Jason into an energy containment cell, and places Nicole on a hovertable, and shackles secure her to it as Albedo morphs back. (Albedo): The age of peace is over. Soon, a new age of chaos, will begin. Albedo walks to a chair, picks up a helmet, and places it on Nicole's head as it starts to spark. (Albedo): And you're going to bring it, one way, or another, my dear. TO BE CONTINUED Category:Nicole 10 Category:Episodes